1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to deploying components and, in particular, to systems for deploying components. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for deploying components from a spacecraft.
2. Background
Spacecraft are used for various purposes while in space. A spacecraft, as used herein, is a vehicle, vessel, or machine configured to perform a number of operations in space. Spacecraft may be self-propelled space vehicles configured for short-term space missions, or space vehicles that are configured to remain in space for a longer period of time. In other cases, a spacecraft may be a space station, a satellite, or some other suitable structure.
Satellites are an increasingly popular type of spacecraft used to perform a variety of operations while in space. These satellites are used in a number of diverse fields. For example, without limitation, satellites may be used for navigation, communications, environmental monitoring, weather forecasting, research, broadcasting, and other applications. Many homes, businesses, government organizations, and other users may use satellites on a daily basis for entertainment, communications, information gathering, and other purposes.
Satellites are typically placed into orbit using launch vehicles and may be launched from moveable platforms or from land. The size of the satellite determines the amount of thrust needed from the launch vehicle to launch the satellite. In an effort to decrease the cost of placing a satellite into orbit, operators are decreasing the size of the satellite. As the size of the satellite decreases, the amount of thrust needed to launch the satellite also decreases. Both the decrease in size of the satellite, as well as the type of launch vehicle used, decreases the cost of launching the satellite into orbit. As a result, more and more entities are decreasing the size of satellites used.
Depending on the purpose of the satellite, components may be deployed from the satellite during various stages of operation. These components make take the form of panels. For example, at least one of a steering device, a drag device, an antenna, a solar panel, or some other type of component may be deployed from the satellite.
In some cases, solar panels are used by the satellite to generate energy from the sun. In this illustrative example, a solar panel is a group of photovoltaic modules electrically connected to a support structure. These solar panels may be stored close to the housing of the satellite during launch and later deployed while the satellite is in orbit. For instance, solar panels stored against the side of the satellite may unfold. In a similar fashion, other components, such as antennas, are stored close to the housing of the satellite during transport from the earth into orbit and later deployed.
With smaller satellites, the storage capacity of the satellite may not be as great as desired. For example, the satellite may need more power to perform operations than can be generated by the solar panels stored in, and deployed from, the satellite. In other instances, the size of the antenna that may be deployed from the satellite might not provide the amount of communications capability needed. As a result, the satellite may not function as desired. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that take into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues.